The Demons Inside Them
by Tomelena
Summary: Some gifts should never be opened, especially when they come from Lex and Lana. A 3 part Clois and Lexana fic. Mild NC17.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **Helena

**Rating:** mild NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea of the story

**Summary**: A short fic consisted of 3 parts, focusing on the Lexana and Clois pairings. Set 2 years after Lex's and Lana's wedding, some events though have been skipped.

**Author's note:** This is my very first fic. I am from Greece and the only other stuff i have ever written in English were the essays back in high school, so excuse me for any mistakes. Feedback is always welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter 1: This is a woman's world**

Lois laid slowly back to her chair, playfully twisting her pen between her fingers, as she closely watched the woman seated across the round, wooden table. Her inspectorial gaze drifted deliberately from her classy nape knot and its sparkly hair sticks, down to her white satin jacket enveloping her small frame while gifting her with an exceptional glow of wealth and then back up to the soft lines of her face, focusing on the two rows of pearly white teeth, forming a dazzling smile. Lana looked around thoughtfully, her smile betraying a hint of surprise as her eyes were capturing quickly every detail of the place.

"And i thought everything changes in this life...well certainly Talon isn't one of them" she finally spoke, turning her eyes back at Lois as she voiced the last word.

Lois curled her lips into a lopside smile before answering "Yes of course...some stuff do remain the same...fortunately.." Her gaze intently wavered up and down Lana's figure quite ostentatiously. A gleam of offense flashed Lana's eyes before she smiled widely at her former companion.

"So..i suppose you still come here to enjoy a hot cup of fine, black coffee?" She ignored Lois' comment with what seemed as natural easiness, before she continued "I know i don't even remember when was the last time i entered this place"

"It's not that way back Lana" Lois cut her off, phrasing her name softly for the first time. "It's not even two years"

Lana shook her head pensively and chuckled "Oh well, you might be surprised to know that much more interesting things can catch someone's attention within two whole years"

An ironic grimace formed on Lois' face while she was nodding in- an obviously fake - agreement. This time though, she let her continue.

"Truth is i rarely visit the town we come to Smalville, we mainly spend our time relaxing in the mansion, enjoying fresh air combined with luxury...And that's of course only if our obligations and our rest life allow to leave the big city centers." She took a sip of her red wine, a light moan escaping her cherry lips at its full sweet taste and its intoxicant aroma.

Lois would willingly bet that if the wine sold all around Smallville wasn't the Luthors' own production, Lana wouldn't even condescend to smell it, not to mention actually drinking rolled her eyes at that thought.

"Clark and I always try to...steal some time and visit Smallville on 's the simple, little pleasures in life that are important in the end." Her remark obviously opposing to Lana's pointed showing off.

However the brunette chose to focus on something more intriguing as her face lightened at the reference of Clark's name. "Speaking of the decent farm boy...how's Clark?"

Lana's fake interest in Clark's well being pulled a sensitive string in Lois' mind, making her tone more sarcastic, covering effectively her up growing anger."Clark is absolutely fine..Actually he experiences the best time of his life..I mean that even surprises me, apparently it's the first time he falls in real deep love in his life" Lois grinned triumphantly. A shade of menace darkened Lana's facial expressions for a mere pride was the target and Lois had just aimed and hit bull's eye.

She gathered all her strength in order to skip Lois' shot without answering back and turned her head to the young waitress that had just approached their table.

"Is everything fine Mrs Luthor, should i fetch you anything else?"The blond girl totally oblivious of the tense hovering between the two didn't know the girl, however she was used to her being always recognized everywhere she would go. One thing about being Lex Luthor's chosen one, was to farewell anonymity for ever. The girl apparently wasn't older than 18 years old and perhaps she was going to Smallville high school while working at the Talon on weekends. Inevitably that thought dag up memories of her own past, not many years ago, when she was just a simple teenager, taking orders and bringing drinks and muffins to the customers. She shook her head more in an attempt to scatter the ghosts of the past that had uninvitedly surrounded her than to actually answer the question.

"No thank you, everything is more than fine" Every now and then, a strange feeling of nostalgia about those days, invaded her every single time, it sincerely frightened her.

As soon as the waitress left, she looked back at Lois with a renewed confidence nesting inside her big eyes. Lois had stopped playing with her pen, which now was set next to the today's Daily Planet in front of 's gaze dropped ineluctably on the newspaper.

"Ah ..the Daily Planet" she emphasized the name.."Sometimes i do read articles by Lois Lane, your articles...pretty impressive...In what page are they usually, 23? Or maybe 24 or something, above the obituaries..." A venomous smile spread on her face, while her mocking tone gained a slight narrowing of Lois' eyes. Her voice though remained calm, not revealing even the faintest trace of anger as she spoke.

"Well for your information Lana, to actually deserve the success and the money you gain, you might have to scratch yourself a little in the beginnings. I m more than willing to build step by step my way to the top, so that you read my articles in the first page and have the Lois Lane name graven once and for good under every rock you pick."

"Of course ...How could i even dare to think differently for you, Lois Lane...By the way, still not a Kent, huh?" Lana said with a pretending sigh as her words poisoned the air. Lois' eyes hardened immediately and the temperature around a certain small, round table in the Talon dropped a few degrees, suddenly turning colder than it should. Lana's eyes met hers and the brunette couldn't help but feel shivers down her spine, however she didn't withdraw her tangled her hands together close to her her chin, her fingers now entwined in a truly dominant way, as she mouthed her well balanced answer to Lana's insults.

"Be patient Lana, eventually you shall receive our wedding invitation, no need to be anxious about it" Lois chuckled before continuing in a less cheerful tone " However a Lane changing her name into another is something you can only read in science fiction dear. I mean which woman nowadays throws her own name in the rubbish just to take her husband's one and become his own stooge, not being able to stand her own ground? Am i not right...Mrs Luthor?" She trailed her last scathing words as she her heft eyebrow, openly inviting Lana to what it seemed an endless ping pong game with poisonous comments as a ball.

Lana's facade suddenly shattered into thousand pieces as her scornful and mocking mood was violently replaced by anger and hurt. Seriousness unexpectedly engulfed her features, as she leaned closer to the table.

"I can assure you Lois, i am more than proud of my husband and his name.. of my name."

"Proud? Yes of course, how you couldn't be. How you couldn't be proud of a man that has been a suspect of experimenting on innocent women and children...of a man that even faked your own pregnancy just to force you to marry him...I still can't believe how easily you seem to erase your memory every time, Is there a delete button somewhere inside that brain of yours?"

Lois' anger radiated in waves towards her snobbish companion. But deep inside her she knew there were more. Whatever have happened, Lana and herself had once been close ones, but still there was a time not even Clark was enough to separate them or even worse, make them exchange such cruel and hurtful insults. And that part of herself really felt sorry for Lana and the life she assumed the young woman was slowly wasting next to the unscrupulous billionaire.

Lana's eyes focused on her glass, the crimson color of the wine reflecting all her strong feelings for Lex, but also all the inner strength she had to learn to preserve just to shield him against all those that in her eyes would always try to judge the beast inside him, not caring for the human heart she had so surprisingly discovered lying between the thorns.

"You will never understand" she whispered before lifting her gaze back at Lois "None of you will ever understand. You keep talking about experiments on people when all i can see around me are meteor freaks and a man trying to find the cure to this...this disease! And about my pregnancy...All evil plans of the devil Lex had always for a father...He was even the one to blackmail me behind Lex's back into marrying his son...Preying me in a weak moment, when i was enough fool to dare to think of putting an end to my happiness just to run after a man that never worthed...But Clark never believed that...of course...It has always been so easy for him...for all of you to just blame Lex"

Lois shook her head sadly at Lana's outburst. That girl would never listen to her. She had alienated into something totally unfamiliar to Lois. Wrath and blind love combined with pain and fears was only what Lois could smell emanating from Lana underneath her expensive sooner the two of them ended this unreasonable meeting in the Talon, the better for her taut nerves would be.

Exhaling lightly, she let her gaze waver over Lana and spoke calmly. "What is the real reason you are here Lana?"

Lana's stare paused for a minute and Lois could have sworn that for a brief moment she saw a glimpse of the old, emotional Lana looking painfully back at her. The moment was gone though as quickly as it came, and now she was facing again the same aristocratic lady Luthor with that charming smile of hers. It surprised her how naturally Lana changed moods, not leaving a chance to anyone penetrating her actual thoughts. 'Another symptom of the Luthor disease' she couldn't help but think, as she had found an amusing- to her at least- way to joke over anything involving the bald dandy.

"Ok you are right... Both you and me have much better things to do than staying all day at Talon...So, i called ya here today and asked for this date, cause i thought you should have something that used to belong to someone as dear to me as to you as well"

Lois frowned. Who was that person that connected her and Lana?Who could that be? Her mind didn't delay in registering the past tense.'Belonged'...Only one ring was missing from the chain..And that was what hurt the most.

"Chloe" she whispered surprising herself, as what was supposed to be the whimper of her inner voice, had just sounded more loudly than she didn't seem to pay attention though, as she searched through her Louis Vuitton and after a few seconds brought out, what it seemed as an old and used book. Lois hesitated for a moment before taking the book in her hands. Its edges were frayed and the ink on its cover had fainted but she would recognize that hand writing even if she was miles away.

"That's Chloe's.."

"...journal" Lana nodded "...a maid found it accidentally once i asked her to clean the room Chloe had used the last time she visited us before the probably missed it the time we transferred all her other stuff. I thought that the one that should have it now should be her cousin, since you have most of her other stuff as well."

Lois closed her eyes for a bit and laughed nervously, her fingers clenching the journal "So you want to tell me that you, after all that have happened, came all the way here, to give me my cousin's journal? What is this? A godsend feeling of sympathy towards me?"

"No Lois...I would never do it for you...I'm doing it for Chloe. Believe it or not, Chloe might have been your beloved cousin, but she was also my one true friend. A girl that stood up by my side since our teenage years. You and Clark weren't the only ones that grieved her loss. So don't flatter yourself, this is not about you. I know Chloe would want you to have it, so here i am , bringing this to you. And before you come up with any other conspiracy theory...I happened to be in Smallville for the weekend anyway, as the hunting period is about to begin and Lex never misses it...And no, i haven't read the journal."

"And i should believe you..."

"Take my word or leave it Lois...You are clever enough to know that i have a lot of stuff to bother myself about...Be sure you won't see your name on the list."

Lois looked down on the journal on her hands. Images of Chloe holding it in her own hands inevitably clouded her mind. She managed to clear them though as soon as Lana called the waitress.

"Yes Mrs Luthor?"

Lana took out a twenty and handed it to the girl.

"Please keep both the wine and the cup of coffee here"

"Uhm..Mrs Luthor, the cup of coffee is already paid by the lady"

Lois, who was amused by Lana's last attempt to show off, smirked mischievously. "You see Lana, some of us can pay for themselves with their OWN money"

Lana glanced at her with the corner of her eye, before smiling at the young girl who stood there confused. "So then...just keep the change"

As soon as the girl left, Lana turned back to engulfed them for a few seconds.

"So i guess this is it Lois"

When she got no answer, she stood up , putting on her expensive shades that completed the diva style she had always been known for since she got married to Lex.

"Goodbye Lois...i wish you good luck with.." she took a moment as her gaze hovered contemptuously around the old , familiar walls of Talon and ended up on the Daily Planet "..this life you chose for yourself"

Lois grinned , her neck arching slightly to look up at the brunette.

"Thanks. I wish i could say the same to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The demon inside him**

The sound of her footsteps echoed in the long corridor as her high heels rhythmically drummed the floor. The double door opened wide, as she entered the office, her hips swinging lightly in each feminine step she took. His eyes immediately abandoned the pc screen in order to worship the elegant miracle posing in front of him.

"Mrs Luthor..."

"Mr Luthor..."

A young man quietly followed her in and set a few shopping bags on the leather couch, next to where she was standing.

"You can leave now John, i won't be needing you anymore today"

As soon as the young man exited the office, leaving them alone, Lex closed his laptop and stood up with a light grin adorning his already enchanting features. Instead of walking up to her though, he approached the bar counter.

"So , how was your day...Mrs Luthor? Care to share with me the fascinating stuff you busied yourself with today?

Lana walked closer to his desk, the sound of her heels on the floor almost as arousing as her flaming scent that had invaded his nostrils the moment she stepped in. She took off her shades, placing them on the desk, and she turned around again to face him opening up a new bottle of deep red wine.

"Oh well , let's see...i woke up in the morning...around 09:00 am...after an exciting long night i had", her intentionally sultry voice caused Lex to smirk as he reached for two crystal wine glasses.

"... i went for an invigorating shower, only to surprise myself with a bathroom full of white and red roses waiting for me...obviously a morning gift from my man.....then i skipped breakfast and preferred just a cup of coffee..."

"Aaahh..you always seem to do that Mrs Luthor....not very healthy, according to my books"

"I guess you should update them then Mr Luthor, i really like keeping myself fit" She winked at him as she continued "..besides, there was no much time, as i had other interesting plans for the day"

"Interesting plans i see..." his eyes glinted at the thought as he proceeded in filling the two glasses with the wine.

"Yes..first of all i took John with me and went for a walk through the stores of Smallville....Which is really not the ideal place to go for shopping anyways, it kept giving me the impression that evolution never really laid a hand on this corner of the world..."

"You were certainly born for the Metropolis life weren't you?"

Lana laughed before kittenishly adding "...but after a good search, i think i found a few interesting stuff to buy, as you can see...and then i had arranged this intriguing, old friends reunion at the Talon" she sneered at the words she chose to describe her date with Lois at noon "...and we were more than happy to remember the good old days..By the way can you believe it? That place remains the same old country coffee shop it used to be.....I bet it's still their only boring entertainment around here"

"Shall i remind you that you once used to run that..boring place as well?" Lex always seemed to find amusement in teasing her.

"I was a teenager back then Mr Luthor. Surely i was considering exciting serving....milk to fellow school guys and staying up as late as ..hmm...09:00 pm"

"Of course... cause later i assume you discovered more challenging and" he paused for a second, provocatively trailing his tongue over his upper teeth"... juicy stuff to stir you up, didn't you Mrs Luthor?"

Lana's irises briefly sparkled while a hint of red colored her cheeks. Underneath all this voguishness and boldness that Lex had inevitably infected her with, she was still a sweet young woman, merely an amateur in this rich and loose life she had been introduced cleared her throat, focusing back on describing her day.

"As i was saying, i met this old friend of mine...And i must say i was quite happy to see her, i mean i even left her a nice gift, so that she would...always remember me. After that, i had John taking me for a promenade up to the Crater Lake...Just as i remembered it to be, always romantically hazy this time of year. Just perfect....and then, it started getting late, so...here i am now"

"So except breakfast, you also happened to skip lunch.....genius..."

"Oh well, i actually had a snack when we were at the lake...but i do look forward to an exquisite dinner" she said smiling innocently.

Lex shook his head, his lips curling to a sincere smile, as he lifted the glasses and approached her. Lana leaned slightly backwards, her bottom pressed on the edge of the desk. He stopped only half step away from her, handing her the drink without saying anything for a moment as he took his time to enjoy the sight in front of him. Her white, satin skirt was highlighting all the right curves, ending just above her knee as the fabric tightly embraced her smooth skin.

"So let me think about it...you mean that all this time, throughout all this fabulous day of yours, you never missed your...beloved husband even for a minute..."

"With all those bulky farmers around me? Not even for a second..."

"Oh beware Mrs Luthor...i might inform that poor man about your...naughty thoughts on corn breeders"

"Well i think he will forgive me" Lana smiled softly before leaning in to capture his lips with hers. They merged together into a slow, sweet kiss before Lana pulled back , still smiling lovingly at him. Lex brought the glass to his lips, taking a sip from his drink.

"Mmmmm...almost as tasteful as you... So tell me Lana" he said putting and end to their 'Mr Luthor, Mrs Luthor game , as his face was darkened by seriousness " how was our old friend, mrs Lois Lane?"

Lana pouted lightly as she recalled her earlier encounter with Lois.."Well, pretty much as she used to be Lex...The same active, bossy, nosy woman she was with all those smart ass and snappish comments about anything that surrounds her...I start to think her and the Talon walls have something in common..They never changed a bit"

Lex shook his head as he settled on his leather executive lounger again. "Well naturally Lana...it's not even two years since we got married"

"You know she told me the exact same thing. Maybe you two should start spending more time together after all." Lana mocked

"Aw thanks for the advice...i might do it when i m in the mood of torturing you" Lex laughed "Why don't you tell me how did it go anyway?"

Lana slid further onto the desk, now completely sitting on it and with one smooth move, she turned her body towards Lex.

"Well....I dare to think it went better than planned...We exchanged a few compliments of course, i mean you surely imagine how... friendly Lois can be when she senses she has no control of the game and ignores the purpose of it....Meeting me after everything that happened was i guess a surprise she never expected..not to mention seeing me giving her Chloe's journal"

"Oook , so the gift reached its receiver...Good...I suppose she was suspicious"

"Yes of course, suspicion and Lois Lane are like bread and butter, they were born for each other...However i think it went fine...I told her what you asked me to and she didn't doubt me much...Besides it is indeed her cousin's journal"

"Perfect then" Lex simply stated, as he leaned satisfied to his lounger's back, interlacing his hands behind the back of his dropped her eyes on the glass held tightly by her right hand, frowning a little at the insecurities tantalizing her mind.

"Lex.." she hemmed "do you think...do you think it is going to work?"

Lex his left eyebrow at her "Well would i ever try something if it wasn't going to?.... You know what Chloe had written in the very first page of her journal, don't you?"

Lana smiled slyly as she locked her eyes with his own..." 'I finally know Clark's has been a revelation to me, but i now have seen with my own eyes whom Clark really is and what he can do. And i m so scared for what the future may bring, for my friend is not one of us, not even a human.'....Shall i continue Lex?I have memorized the entire first page"

Lex's eyes twinkled wildly as his lips formed a mephistophelian smile. "No need Lana...just picture it...an oblivious woman sharing her bed with a man like that...thinking he trusts her more than anything....now think of what you just said...imagine her reading this journal...page 7 '..i knew he is strong enough to lift up a car or that he can super speed to anywhere in no time, i have witnessed everything almost one year ago..'....or maybe page 19...'...it was the day he arrived to earth with the meteor shower when everything around Smallville changed, when people started being affected by meteor rocks..'....do you need more?.....page 31 '..he blames himself for the death of his father....he says .."

" '..Johnathan would still be alive if he hadn't ignored Jor El to be with Lana'.." her words being barely above a whisper, her eyes turning wide open as she joined him in this insane roller coaster of quoting.

Lex nodded pleased. "So you think when Lois finds out her man is hardly the farm boy she always thought him to be, that he actually hides even from her the greatest secret of all....she won't lose the ground under her feet?"

"yeah..she probably will.." Lana sheepishly agreed, her eyes mirroring his own thrill.

"she surely will" he corrected her.

"Though Lex...how can we be so sure Clark hasn't already told her? I mean we managed to find out..."

"I don't remember Clark telling us though" he joked.

"Yes, of course...but now we know anyway...And Chloe seemed to know every single detail from his life, he obviously learned to trust her with his secret....What makes you think Lois hasn't suspected anything by now? She is sleeping with that man for god sakes."

"Hmmm why that reminds me of another one that used to..practice the same sport while being kept in the dark about his true identity?"

Lana narrowed her eyes on him."Irrelevant" she snorted out. Lex smiled even more wildly at her reaction, however he returned quickly to his serious status.

"Because Lana i know Clark...He wouldn't dare to tell her..not so soon anyway..besides facts speak for themselves...You have read her articles in the Daily Planet more than once, she is obsessed with every meteor freak story just as her cousin was before finding out Clark's secret....The woman is a maniac, she always makes questions about the meteor rocks, trying to find out every possible connection to them when something occurs around Smallville. I seriously doubt she would do that, if she already knew her boyfriend is the biggest freak of them all."

"I guess Clark keeps an eye on her then. And i suppose we will prove he never really did a good job in that."

"I always love the way you think.I say someone taught you well." Lex braced himself, as he untangled his hands and straitened his arm, his fingertips craving to touch her sock covered leg. He started trailing his fingertips up and down the, even under the thin sock, velvet skin of her knee, their fleshes barely brushing."Moreover, so as you shouldn't worry at all, let me remind you of that meteor freak case i set up 3 weeks ago. You watched it on screen, Clark waited for Lois to leave before he was out of sight...In the old days,we would mistake his sudden evanescence with some unpredicted recording problem...but now we can safely assume it was him super speeding....Poor alien could never have imagined i had put a secret camera in that back alley as well. Then again, i wouldn't have put one either, if i hadn't already been familiar with the truth." Lex sighed, his mind focused on the discussion, his gaze though following hungrily the imaginable path his fingers were graving on Lana's skin.

"I' m just worrying about you Lex. I don't know, i mean i have this feeling you may risk too much...Whichever Lois' reaction will be, you understand that by giving them Chloe's journal, we actually state loud and clear to them that we know...that we know everything about Clark and his alien heritage..that we know his powers as well as his weaknesses...You really wanted Clark to learn that?"

Lex looked at her for a second before bursting into what seemed as an evil laughter.."You really believe i ' m afraid of Clark?" ,he managed to say after a while.

"I' m just worrying about your safety, that's all. With Clark learning that his secret has escaped his strongbox, who knows what he might be capable of? I mean you had an ace under your sleeve and you just showed all your cards."

"What makes you think i don't keep more surprises under that sleeve?"

Lana's eyebrows joined in an adorable frowning, as she stared at him a little puzzled. He noticed her cute wince and decided not to waste anymore time in riddles.

"I reassure you Lana, there's nothing Clark will be able to do against me. Exactly for the reason you mentioned. Cause soon he will learn that i am aware of everything that involves Clark's powers and how to avoid them is one great thing, a great weapon in someone's hands. But having Clark living in absolute fear, thinking his worst enemy knows everything, waiting for the moment the whole world will know, is not just a simple weapon. It's an atomic bomb."

Lex's sinister grin reflected his inner, feverish excitement. Lana was watching him bewitched, totally hooked by every word he spelled.

"As soon as he realizes the truth, i can even make him my personal puppet. He would do anything at all, just to ensure he won't be treated as a lab rat...just to make sure all these people that are suffering years now thanks to his green, freaky rocks, won't come one blasted night to devour him...The mob can turn to such a nightmare Lana... "

"You will reveal his secret?" Lana choked out, suddenly holding her breath both from agony and thrill. Lex's eyes darkened with venom as they penetrated her deep down to her very soul.

"No."He firmly stated, clenching his jaw "Cause i want to enjoy it first.I will be able to master his life Lana. I will be the first one he will be thinking of when he wakes up and the last one before he goes to his bed.I will haunt his dreams..Supposing he will be able to sleep at all. I want him to live the rest of his miserable days dreading that one fine morning, i will reveal everything to the world, unleashing hell on him...He might be naive but not so naive as to try and harass me...Cause the only thing he will achieve, in this case, is to bring himself one step closer to the edge...But the real pleasure in all this will be our strong-minded, wiseacre reporter...."

"Lois..how?" she dared to interrupt him. Lex chuckled at her question, before continuing unfolding in front of her his malevolent plans.

"You see, with her stuck in the middle, even if there was a chance of Clark confronting me, that chance would be lost....She is just too precious to him to put her in danger...And when she discovers everything, she will become automatically a target for us...and he will know it....Not to mention how hard it will be for him, since i really doubt Lois will stand by him, at least for now...I don't think that a Lane would easily forgive a liar...Let him feel abandonment crawling under his skin...Let him sense for once how it feels like when everyone around you gets disgusted at your sight..even when they are the ones that are supposed to love you..Let.."

"Lex!" she, out of the blue, leaned in, taking his face in her hands..She looked deep in his blues, nodding at his pain with understanding "I know...i know" she whispered. Lex closed his almost wet eyes, sighing at her touch, as he tried to regain self control after this emotional outburst. He put his hands on hers , bringing one of them towards his lips to place a soft kiss on her palm. Then he removed her hands from his face, keeping them though entwined with his, as he opened his eyes.

"You know i m doing this for us, don't you?" he asked calmly.."For all the pain he, with or without intention, caused us...for trying to stop our marriage...for turning his back on me, and then on you, unable to accept you chose me over him...for all those people whom his arrival here doomed into an endless nightmare...for your parents..."

She reassuringly squeezed his hands...."Yeah..."

"Lana...this time we managed to change the balance in this damn equation..From now on, we play by our own rules."

Her lips curled to a pleased smile, as she played that thought in her mind. For a brief moment, she had her doubts, however he was so good at convincing her. She left his hands, shooting him a steamy look while she leaned slowly back, resting her elbows on his desk. She unhurriedly lifted her right leg and lightly pinned her pump's heel on his chest.

Lex's gaze drifted on her slim, luscious leg , ending up to the heel pressed on him...He impishly smirked as he looked back at her.."That's a new Armani shirt"

She bit her lower lip, playfully looking back at him. "So? I thought you had a closet full of them"

"Playing dirty, aren't we ? May i ask what happened to all the worries you had till...a minute ago?" he teased, lifting his eyebrow.

"Hmmm...i believe i had everything explained by the demon inside you"

That demon inside him. His darkest ego, that side of him that had always been skating on thin ice, wobbling between right and wrong, reality and illusion. The demon which eventually had turned into plural, taking her for the ride as well. Lex decided that, just staring at he,r wasn't doing any good to the growing desire that was inflaming his animal instinct. Excruciatingly slowly , he trailed his left hand up her right leg, massaging every inch of it. When it reached a little above her knee, he firmly grabbed her and with one sharp move, he pushed her heel harder onto his chest.

Lana was taken by surprise as she jolted by his abrupt move. "Hey! I thought this was a new Armani shirt" she said between giggles.

"Yeah, but i just remembered Giorgio is my friend...I ll call him later and order a dozen"

Lana examined his heated face for a second, before slightly opening her legs, revealing the lacy ending of her mid thigh socks. Lex got inevitably distracted by the sight, fighting the inner urge to just rip them off her. Instead of that, he chose to remove her right pump, releasing the pressure on his chest. She was enjoying this, so she kept looking at his ministrations with renewed curiosity. Lex didn't halt though, he easily proceeded in taking off her right sock, at last allowing himself to get in perfect contact with her velvet skin. He lovingly caressed her skin as he lifted her bare, soft foot to his face. She was smelling sweet vanilla all over and it was just painfully difficult for him to resist tasting her. He carefully nibbled her toes, gifting Lana with the most arousing sight she had ever laid eyes on. A light moan escaped her lips and his lips crooked to a sly smile. His hands started roaming further on her thighs, exploring her, as they found their way to her center, surprisingly coming across to a wet core.

Lex gulped.

"You forgot to put on your panties today, Mrs Luthor?" his voice sounded titillatingly hoarse.

"Mmm..Blame my husband, he always likes to hide them from me" Lana wet her lips before giving him a naughty look.

And that was all Lex needed to hear, before placing her leg over his shoulder, effectively lifting up her skirt, as he leaned in. His burning lips touched her inner thigh and without wasting time , traveled up north.

Lana gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I decided to follow your previous suggestion....and have myself an exquisite dinner..." his answer came muffled, as his tongue started its own game.

Lana's head fell back, a smile of total delight forming on her face, as , from outside the window, she watched behind heavy eye lids the crimson sunset disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :All hell breaks loose**

Clark clenched his jaw as he kept slamming inside her deep and hard. He was so close, he could feel his inner fever burning up his insides, urging him to explode violently into an endless fountain of seed and manly energy. Kryptonians were, undoubtedly, more than just gifted as they could also go on for women must have originally been very demanding in the sex field, a funny thought that Lois would make years that point, however,she was laying dimmed by ignorance, pressing her face deeper into the pillow, as she was trying to muffle her inevitable whimpers, wincing in a mix of pain and pleasure. Both her hands were squeezing the white sheets, in an attempt to release on them the pressure that was stressing her , as her body, on its own will, was perfectly responding to his vehement moves....She was trying to keep her foggy mind out of this, finding it so hard to focus on the pleasure he was gracing her with , but at the same time loving him too much to deny him... and the sad thing was that...well...he could sense it. But it was too late for him to hadn't halted even for a second, trapped deep into his impulses and sexual urges, surrendered to the prison his animal instinct had created, sentenced there by her intoxicant scent and torrential love.

Clark tightened his grip on her hips, automatically causing soft bruises on her silky skin, and kept her bottom lifted, crushing it faster and faster against his groin. Their heavy panting and his moans were the only sounds filling the room, as he sped up, pulling himself all the way out before slamming back in, reaching his mind blowing climax. With one last, hard thrust, he released himself inside her, a wild cry escaping his mouth, as he lost himself in their united senses. She firmly shut her eyes and bit her own lip to hush herself, allowing only a light whimper to slip her sealed lips. As soon as Clark drained himself, her knees, which till then supported her, gave in, and they both collapsed panting on the mattress, with Clark's broad chest gently falling on her sweaty back.

Lois sighed when she felt the warmness of his body protectively and possessively covering hers and allowed a light smile to form on her tired flat on her, with his arms in each side of her to support himself and avoid crushing her smaller frame, with his deflating manhood still pulsating inside her, Clark took a few breaths. He tried to gather together his thoughts...thoughts that had been scattered by the incontrollable fire that had consumed them.

After a few peaceful minutes, with their panting being the only sound interrupting the settled silence, Clark pushed her damp hair aside, his hot breath tickling her neck. He nuzzled her, peeping out the tip of his tongue and tasting the drops of her sweat.

"You weren't with me into this tonight" His husky voice was colored by an obvious tone of complaint.

Lois frowned , becoming a little feisty. He couldn't see her face and she was glad, as , suddenly, nervousness was written all over, betraying her initial reaction.

"You mean just now, Smallville, or ..all four times?" she faked a laugh, trying to sound as nonchalant and pleased as possible."Come on, you know it was amazing"

He rolled his her, he could pretty much tell when she had that "everything's cool, no big deal" attitude, especially when her classic way of avoiding anything that mattered, escorted that attitude: moved to her side, propping himself to his elbow and watched her back as he rested his head in his palm.

"This isn't funny Lois" His right hand started caressing lovingly her back, fondling her ribs and then moving up her spine to her shoulder blades " Did i....uhmm...." he hesitated as a newborn fear popped up from the corner of his mind "..did i..hurt you?..maybe i shouldn't have been such.."

"..a sexy jackhammer?" she chuckled, always making an effort to lighten the moods.

"Lois..." a low growl came from his part as a response. She let the seconds slip, hoping he wouldn't continue... until she felt his hand retrieving from her back and her hopes flitted away. He was going to blame himself again.

"Lois , please, tell me...i m so sorry..if i did anything...Oh God..Did I??..i should have stopped..are you okay? I should have.."

"Clark" Lois sadly sighed. She momentarily closed her eyes, when she noticed him turning silent at the sound of his hated every time he was doing that to himself, especially when it wasn't even his fault. Like her bad mood that day, the whole day, which had sneakily followed her through the night as well and had brassily invaded even her was hoping to avoid explanations, but she also wouldn't do that to him...cause frankly she couldn't....Slowly, she turned around, determined to put an end to his brooding, her back now flat on the mattress. As soon as their gazes met though, she found herself diving deep into a green sea...a sea stirred with worry and guilt.

Something so fragile and precious cracked inside her, and the hollow sound of its whimper as it died, flooded the inmost recesses of her heart. She raised her hands, adoringly cupping his face with her soft palms, and locked her honest hazel with his sapphire.

"Not you" , a soft brush on his lips followed her whisper. "Not you, never you". She continued planting feathery kisses on every part of his face she could reach...cheeks, eyelids, jaw...reassuring him, in between her words, with her caring pecks, flooding him with emotions she had no other way but the human touch to express with.

Suddenly, as if the dragon was stirred from his painful sleep, he caught her lips with his own, holding her there, in place, as if his dear life depended on that single moment. She was surprised by his abrupt move, but she still relaxed in his arms, allowing him to drain from her all she could offer , anything that would tame his fears. It wasn't a passionate kiss, like the ones they had spoiled each other with. There was barely any move during their strong liplock. There were not soft lips sensually massaging one another ... no sweet caressing or exploring of their mouths' secret curves...no battling tongues eagerly consuming their love's invisible channel had just opened between them and all his senses had been alerted and focused on their touch. The more he could hang on her kiss, the safer he would feel through his nightmares. Every trembling breath she would release, every hint of emotion she would fail to suppress, every jolt of electricity her every fiber would send through him, it would trigger him to life ; for Clark, it was him breathing in through her.

And this would scare her every time.

His passion for her had been so deep, so primal , that it scared her. Not about her. Her stubborn , complicated self was never the issue. But about him. She would always worry what his passion would do to him, if ever their demons became real. The demons inside them; their doubts, the ghosts from their past, their fears that had self-multiplied after Chloe's tragic death. She had always been feeling the past shadows lurking in the corners of their common life ... awaiting the right moment to crawl back into their reality and distort it ... crouching demons that fed onto their insecurities when unhidden. But Lois has always been confident that time would never come. For , if she had done something right in her life, that must have been choosing _him_. She had been loved in that charade she called life before. But she had never been trusted like this, she had never felt important like now. If one thing could assure her that she and Clark would pull through every darkness unscathed , it was his honesty...it was his inability to lie to her...it was his trust.

Clark' lips pulled inches away from her own and what must have been a deep, mental sigh , escaped his mouth and flied around the room as a relieved gasp. Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead on hers while longing words were running through his mind.

_"Tell me it's gonna be alright"_

"Hey...it's gonna be alright". Clark's eyes snapped open at the sound of his silent wish bumped to life with her voice. Lois was trying to smile at him, unaware of his thoughts, but her eyes were already laughing wholeheartedly with love. He didn't need more reassurance. He nodded his gratefulness and kissed the tip of her nose, before slowly laying back.

"It's your meeting with Lana earlier today, isn't it? That's why you've been distant."

Lois exhaled deeply, the load of the day pressing its way out of her lungs.

"I just don't recognize her anymore, Clark." she finally blurted out. "God, if only you could have watched us from a corner... She has changed so much. She sees everything as black and white, you are either an ally or an enemy for her. It's like the word friendship was erased from her dictionary, as if her memories of you, of us..of Smallville itself, were burnt to ashes and were scattered in the wind."

"It's Lex. He has poisoned her mind." his lips tightened into a thin line.

Lois shook her head.

"Clark.."

"It's him , Lois, can't you see it? Lana would never put everyone behind just like that, no matter her differences with me. It's him speaking through her."

"As much as i would love to believe that , Clark...I think the time has come for us to accept that it was her own decision to follow him."

"But.."

"I know it's difficult for you to understand it...that's my guy , always thinking of the best for the people around him." she smiled sadly at him. "But if you had been there with me, believe me, you would have found yourself sitting across a Luthor... There was no Lana with me. She is not Lex's puppet , Clark. The woman i saw in Talon was his equal."

He made a painful grimace, the weight of realization crushing his tired mind. "You know... I always thought that if we...if I had been there for her, if i had tried more...maybe she would have seen where she was about to get into...maybe..."

"I don't think you could do anything more than what you already did. Remember what Lex had said at Chloe's funeral ? The Luthors were born alone, and alone they stand...They don't need our help, Clark. Lana chose the life she is leading right now, and her mistakes, however much it displeases us, are her own... She is not the Lana me and you both once knew. And it's out of choice that she isn't..."

Clark lowered his gaze and pursed his lips thoughtfully, taking in the truth of her words.

"I guess that's what hurts the most..." he reluctantly admitted. " But then...why you allow something as irreversible to trouble you that much?" his whisper faltered, as he lifted up his eyes again, searching an answer in her hazels. "Why you let her memory stress you? Why here?" His hand sneaked its way to her naked abdomen and started soothingly caressing her sensitive skin. "Why now?"

Lois' fingers massaged her temple.

"I don't know. I didn't want to. I mean...it wasn't the nicest experience for a Sunday morning. It felt like we were..i don't know...racing each other to who would mouth the greatest insult."

Lois huffed sarcastically.. "And hey...i can tell you , i was winning all the teddies, until..."

"She brought out the diary...."

"Bingo."

Clark fell silent, his eyes staring blankly at his still moving hand, continuing its soft circles on her belly.

"Yep..that's what i thought too."

"Have you read it yet?"

"No."

"But you want to. You have been debating all day with yourself if now would be the right time to do so or not, haven't you?"

Lois nodded.

"I know it shouldn't sound so complicated, Clark, but i can't help it ... All these months, I am asking myself 'why, why us?' ... I am trying to move on, i am trying to guard with me all the good memories and continue having the life I know Chloe would want me to have, but i just can't... one diary appears, and it's all coming back to me. One diary possibly full of thoughts, worries, experiences i couldn't even imagine of. Did i really know my cousin? I didn't even know she was keeping a diary!"

"Lois don't do that to yourself. Keeping a diary is something really personal."

"Yeah well...everyone knows i never keep one" she scoffed "And Lana,out of all people, to give it to me..."

"How did it end up in her hands?"

"Well Chloe had spent the weekend before the accident in the mansion, you know that. Lana had sent me her stuff after the funeral, i guess this one was discovered later. And now she brought it to me...and now i am like this.."

"Maybe it's not a good idea to read it now, then. The diary is not gonna go anywhere, allow yourself some time to calm your mind, and when you feel ready, open it."

"What i might read, it scares me...But, on the other hand, i need so much to feel her around me again. I thought she was here Clark, i thought i would feel her everytime i would watch our favorite movie, everytime i would see on the shelf her favorite cup next to mine...everytime i would put to listen that cd full of summer tracks she loved... hey, who listens to summer songs in the heart of the fall, right?"

"Lois.."

"And she isn't , Clark. She is not here. I cannot feel her around me, anymore. But in this diary...it is her talking... her thoughts, her words. I just really want her to speak to me again. And this piece of paper, is a piece of Chloe. It's her...only in ink and paper. But it's still a part of her, and i really need to know my cousin again."

His understanding eyes glistened sadly in front the dead end of her sorrow.

"Lois...at some point , the pages of this diary will end. And Chloe still won't have come back."

She sighed. His insightful perspective had always a way to sink in through her and affect her. He could pierce through her soul , find the demons inside her and kill them, and for the guarded person she was, letting him into her fortress had always helped her win her inner battles. Like now.

"I know...I know. But it's her hand-writing, Clark...haven't you missed her hand-writing?" She smiled in an attempt to brush away the sudden tears that welled in her hazel pools.

Her bittersweet tone was tearing his heart. This was not his Lois should always feel good, his Lois should always feel that everything would be alright in the world, cause he was there. As far as he was concerned, Lois deserved everything in this life, everything but being unhappy. Not if she could make him , a loner, an outsider feel so happy after a long time, feel so connected. And what she also deserved was the truth.

Six months ago, he had actually felt ready to remove the thorn of disguise from his heart and tell her. Tell her everything about him, about who he was, about why he had been hiding who he was, even from her. But then Chloe exited the doorstep of life unexpectedly. And everyone and everything drowned themselves into their sorrow.

He had held back. The right moment had once come and passed, leaving him waiting patiently for the next one. He knew well that if she learned something now, it would crush her. He was even unsure if he , himself, could take it,as his own mind hadn't really stepped away from the tragedy that had knocked on their door. And Clark really wanted to do it right this time. It shouldn't happen again like with Chloe or with Lana. Lois should learn his secret along with the truth about everything that had been happening around them, only from him and him alone. Sometimes he was drifting away, imagining the moment; he would take her hand and lead her to the field they first met. The sunlight would dance through her auburn hair, reflecting such a feminine side of her, that she would rush to cover it with her boyish jokes...and right then and there, he would tell her everything.. If he did it right, Lois would slap him...and then kiss him eagerly, soothing away the sting of her own slap. Clark couldn't wait for both.

Breaking his thoughts, he leaned down and softly kissed her fluttering eyelids. When she opened them, they were bright again, the reflection of his own warm smile twinkling in their depths. The familiar sight he was used to cherish and worship.

"I need to feel well again." determination colored her previously cracked voice.

The moment he lifted a eyebrow at her, she knew he was up to no good.

"Then why don't you let me help you with that?" The hand on her belly started moving south, tinkling its way through her pubic hair and keep aiming lower. Lois' eyes widened with surprise and she was unable to suppress her laughter.

"Again? My my...Doesn't this tiger ever get full?"

"How could he with such a prey in his lair?"

"A prey, i see...aren't you a bit overconfident there, farm boy?"

"Mhm...just a tad bit...not more than a city girl could handle." his answer came muffled as he was nuzzling the heated curve of her neck.

Lois grinned cheekily at his boldness. Everytime his saucy side would rise to the surface, she would be surprised as well as get wildly challenged.

"You know though, tigers live in prides...so why don't you call some fellow predators to share this juicy prey?" she winked evilly at him.

Clark abruptly stopped his exploration and blinked a couple of times. A ferocious blush ran through his boyish cheeks.

"Lois!"

She laughed heartilly and tapped his jaw gently with her fingers. "Relax, Smallville. The moment i'll add orgies to my daily routine, i'll let you know. But that's what you get for trying to play Mr. Sassy to me, who holds the reigns of the game now, huh?" she joked.

"You little minx.." Clark shook his head and kissed her. Pulling back , he settled more comfortably on the pillows and stared at her amused. "So since you won't allow us having another repeat..and since i can tell you are anything but sleepy, what are you planning on doing?"

"I am gonna start reading the diary."

"Are you sure?" he narrowed his eyes sceptically.

"Yes i am." Lois sounded confident. "I know i won't be able to rest until i feel connected with her again. I want to remember stuff about her, i want to learn things about her. And you are right, neither me , nor you deserve this coldness in our very own bedroom, through our very own moments. Plus, i feel a lot calmer now. In the end, maybe having someone like you listen to my tirade, someone like you to help me get it all out, was what i needed..."

Clark nodded with affection and his gaze followed her as she slipped away from his embrace, away from the warmness of the sheets and stood up. For the following years, this would be how Clark Kent would always remember her; as natural as the day she was born, without the simplest hint of make up shadowing her freshness...without a single ponytail restraining the cascade of her hair...for a single moment standing there, naked, as the first beams of dawn were sneaking through the curtains, and playfully smiling back at him.

Lois slipped in her satin robe and took her cup of water from the night stand. Ever since Chloe's death, she would keep a cup of water for any rude awakenings during the night. Cause everytime she would wake up, the choke hold of her nightmares would have followed her all the way to her consciousness. And the irony was , that the cup, no matter how many times she would wake during the very same night, would always be full. Sometimes, she was wondering what greater good she had done, to deserve Clark.

As she took her seat in front her desk, with the diary in front of her and the cup still in her hand, she turned her head and looked at him. There he was laying, naked in all his glory, like an ancient Greek God unaware of his halo, silently watching her every move and balming her soul with his serenity.

And while the night was offering its place to a new day, Lois Lane graced him with her last smile, as she turned her focus away. As she opened the diary.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Ok before anyone strangles me for leaving it where i left it, let me explain a few things: The Demons Inside Them was never meant to have an end, a happy one especially. Ever since the idea of this fic first crept into my mind, i always wanted it to be like this; with an ironic end, implying what followed , cause the fic is all about intensifying the drama, it had always been the way up to the end that i cared about.

That said, the idea did evolve in my mind from a fic to a trilogy. So , if you guys do like it and want me to continue, i can give you not a sequel (yet) but a prequel, uncovering more about what happened 6 months prior to the events of the Demons Inside Them. If that works, then we ll see about the sequel too.

And here again, a couple of words about the Demons...they work differently with the two pairs. For Lex and Lana , demons are all the dark thoughts , all the rage they have towards a world that has been unfair to them, all the twisted ideas and pain that makes them who they are. For Clark and Lois, the demons are their own insecurities, their past bonds that they refuse to let where they belong, aka the past, their fears and eventually, their doubts for one another. So, hope you liked it, thanks for reading.


End file.
